


Bloody Knuckles

by localdadfriend



Series: A different Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Magic, Bulls Chargers - Freeform, But also, Canon-Typical Violence, Cole is an unintentional matchmaker, Dialogue Heavy, Inquisitor Fenris (Dragon Age), Krem/Lavellan main focus, Lore friendly, Multi, Slow Burn, Solas breakup, Trust Issues, solavellan hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localdadfriend/pseuds/localdadfriend
Summary: The first in what will be a series exploring various characters lives in a different kind of Inquisition. (Fenquisition. . . Fenris is the Inquisitor.)There was no longer any reason to attend the conclave for Kira Lavellan, and yet it felt like obligation. Whether it was pity or persuasion, Kira never bothered to ask why Fenris ultimately agreed to accompany her. Alongside the 'herald' of Andraste, Kira was a 'survivor'. The dismissive title allowed her some freedoms at least, like tagging along with the Charger's on low risk runs when the confines of Skyhold felt too choking. Figures it only takes a crazed magister and archdemon for the elf to finally feel somewhat comfortable in stone walls after leaving a nomadic life behind. Then a mind reading spirit has to go and complicate things. Again.Exploration of how Lavellan fits into the equation as someone other than the Inquisitor. Featuring the wonderful and under-represented Cremisius Aclassi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will hopefully be the only time there are notes at the beginning of the chapter.  
> With time more works will follow in this series I'm building. There's a lot of interesting things to consider should Fenris have found himself at the Conclave and pushed in the position of Inquisitor--too many to fit within one work without becoming chaotic as living hell.  
> This will be exploring Lavellan's role -or lackof -within the Inquisition. Plus Krem <3  
> Canon events and timelines will most likely be tweaked and I will try to make it clear as I can.  
> With that being said the following takes place after the destruction of Haven. 
> 
> I adore Dragon Age and have always wanted to contribute and share my Lavellan, I hope I do an adequate job representing DA characters I hold dear.

The fire popped softly in the distance, a majority of the Chargers gathering in its warmth as the temperature continued to drop like the setting sun.

Rocky was standing on a log gestating wildly to a story of some sort. Not that the dwarf should have trouble grabbing attention with a booming voice and hearty laugh. Quite the opposite actually, made concentrating rather difficult. Kira hoped to finish her report before the fire became her only light source. Not that the sun was doing much favor.  

Kira Lavellan was not part of the highly prestiged mercenary group. The likelihood of her joining was slim, but in her mind the elf was expendable and Skyhold was slowly becoming nothing more than a suffocating fortress with unlocked doors that baited and whispered she pass through them.

 

_Inquisitor,_

 

_Surprisingly Haven has not been buried or burnt completely to the ground. The number of remains found has been few but it is likely more are still beneath the snow. The Chargers and I have not made any movement towards recovering bodies or remains, never the less I am relaying the info to Commander Cullen and Leliana in case they should feel inclined to an additional course of action. The Chargers are nearly finished with their objective and Lieutenant Aclassi will dispatch his own report to you on the matter._

_Kira Lavellan._

 

The words were too formal, which must mean she was doing the whole report thing correctly. Admittedly she tried to mimic the tone of missives she’d read. Well, some missives.

 

_Fenris, thank you._

 

The words weren't necessary, and she could easily tell him herself, but this was easier.

Sighing softly Kira moved to her tent, putting away the ink and utensils before returning to sit on a log separated from the main circle of mercenaries. It was unnecessary, the Chargers had been nothing but friendly towards- should there have been any complaint Bull most likely would have never allowed her to go with them. Of course, she then had to get the Inquisitor’s approval.

Fenris wasn’t difficult to persuade. Wary of the idea perhaps, but he couldn’t blame the other elf for feeling claustrophobic in the snowy fortress. Perhaps more so knowing he had no reason to drag her on any upcoming missions.

Following the months after the Inquisitions declaration, the two had grown close. The lines of friendship were still unclear, but he'd taken her word into account on certain issues and that had to mean something. It was somewhat of an oddity, she held no such title as Inquisitor, Herald, Spymaster, nothing. Even Josephine hadn’t yet come up with a solid position title yet- she didn't qualify for much. It wasn’t so much a necessity as a precaution.

Some allies held reservation when learning one of the previously accused suspects of Divine Justina’s death had any part in the Inquisition's decision-making process. A title would look more professional than ‘the Dalish elf’. Of course some of the more religious compared her to something symbolic of Andraste joining forces with the elves against Tevinter, which was frustrating, to say the least. 

Not to complain. Without a proper title, Kira was theoretically unimportant. Being unimportant allowed her freedom to do things like accompany The Bull’s Chargers on a non-lethal mission.   

Actually. No. She did have a title, easy to forget that’s all. ‘Survivor.’ Found at the Conclave alongside the ‘Herald’.

Lieutenant Cremisius Aclassi was the responsible for disturbing her thoughts. Sealed parchment held out to her.

“I thought you weren’t finished?”

Krem shook his head sitting down beside the elf. “Nah, got what we needed to accomplished, Just a matter of digging things out and figuring out what to haul back, heard in any stray pilgrims trying to find Skyhold on the way back. Thought since you were heading back I'd let you deliver it. Any trouble heads our way we can send another.”

Kira nodded taking the letter, throat dry for anything to say. It's been months since she’d last seen her clan and yet it still felt difficult to hold conversation at times. There were exceptions of course, such as Dorian and Solas but those two could talk all day if they had the chance. The laughter and awful ale of the tavern usually loosened the knots in her tongue. Krem was kind enough to pick up the slack verse returning to his tent or the majority of the group. She couldn’t decide whether she was thankful or not.

“Saw you and Dalish going at it earlier. She seems likes you.” A glance at Kira’s expression and he was chuckling: “Not like that, or at least, I don’t think so? No use sitting by yourself after getting the Chief's okay to tag along.”

“Didn’t I need your okay as well?”

He gave a small shrug, smiling slightly. “Yeah, but the group likes you and this was a low risk run. Even if we found a fight you're good with a sword.”

“I appreciate it, allowing me to come I mean. Skyhold is.. very different compared to a nomadic life. Was a bit easier to wander off in Haven.”

“Ha, yeah I don't think the Frostbacks are great for casual hiking. Yoy know Dalish mentioned what her clan was like once or twice, but I don’t think you need to be an elf to feel choked off in there. Chargers usually has more members, but a few weren’t so inclined to stick around after Haven.” He winced after the words, quickly adding: “They’ll crawl back once we’re out of the mountains. I’d bet coin on that.”

“Very professional.” She mused

“No finer Mercenary group.” He confirmed without hesitance and a sort of pride in his voice.

Glancing his direction she smiled more to herself than him. They weren’t close, but she liked to consider them friends of some sort. Krem was easy enough to admire. He was skilled with a blade and the mechanics of battle. There was a passion when he spoke about the company he was part of, despite the sass and banter he engaged in. He was handsome; soft amber eyes and high cheek bones. In dumb girlish speculation, she could picture herself being fond of him in a different circumstance.

Elves were easier to understand, even if her’s was tradition disapproving know it all.

 

Solas had been the most difficult to persuade:

 

_“I won't be far, it's the Frostbacks and I doubt Haven is anything beyond snow and rubble at this point.”_

_“It is not the concern for your safety da’len,” The word upon his lips made her smile slightly, even if he was only humoring her. It was hard to say if the word made her less homesick, or more. “You're more than capable of defending yourself._

_“Then why are you upset? You call me a child, then refuse to tell me what's wrong when I ask?”_  

_Was somewhat remarkable how he managed to quell what were usually harsh jeers into soft criticism. Solas looked to Kira with a frown for only a moment before shaking his head, feet pacing._

_“You do not bear the Anchor, ma’vhenan. It is easy for the others to underestimate your value.”_

_She scoffed softly rolling her eyes, it was an old argument. One she’d call flattery or praise. Kira had nothing special to offer the inquisition. Perhaps if anything came close it was her knowledge in the old ways but sadly even Solas seemed more knowledgeable about the Dalish for all the ways he discredited them._

 

She lingered for... Various reasons. The wrong time and place being the most prominent tied only with a sense of guilt and obligation.

 

_“Thank you for the concern, but the Inquisitor has no use for me at the moment and I'm going fucking mind if I sit in Skyhold any longer.”_

_“And If I had use for you?”_

_“I’m sure you have many,” Voice dryly amused. “Do you propose we run off? Dance naked in the moonlight? How uncharacteristic.” The words boarding mockery. The consistent sweetness and caring he offered was difficult to accept at times . . . She’d fuck it up eventually, push too hard or not enough. She hadn't even expressed her feelings for him on her own accord._

_“I have something I wanted to show you.” He spoke after a moment._

_Kira kissed him quick before turning away, “And it will wait.”_

 

Once again, there was no logical reason to have sat away from the Chargers, she knew that.

“ . . . I thought, you mean Skinner and Dalish aren’t a thing?” She gestured to the two elves in the distance.

Krem followed her eye looking a bit dumbfounded then laughter erupting before reeling it in with a clearing of the throat, “I uh, don’t think so no? Curious what gave ya that idea."

“Speculation?”

Krem stood with a shake of his head, amusement lingering. “Well, offer still stands, I'm sure Rocky and Skinner wouldn't mind someone new to shuck more stories at, or you could sit by Grim and nod in acknowledgment now and then.” The words spoken with a sharp grin.

 

-

 

She departed sometime after dawn when the path was more visible and it became easier to pretend the sun made a difference in temperature. Was it foolish to go alone? Perhaps, she could think of several people who would say so. 

A snowy mountain was not the same as field and forest, but the solitude was welcoming. Reminisce of times when she was merely a scout for her clan, Kira could almost pretend she had no part in the ever-growing Inquisition on a quest to restore order to Thedas while fighting a god hungry Magister and Archdemon. The chill across her skin was inviting, the climb rigorous as she chose to void horseback. There was only so much distance one could ride on the uneven terrain. The strain and ache of muscle as unwise as it was relished. The pain clearing unwanted thoughts from her mind. Stopping only when night fell and the cold temperatures outweighed recklessness.

Before nightfall, on her second day, she arrived at the gates of Skyhold. Apparently, Fenris and a small team left for an excursion in the Dales. Something about investigating and gathering information about the ongoing civil war while Josephine continued working on gaining an invitation to the Empress's ball.

She delivered the missive intended for Fenris to one of Leliana’s scouts before relaying a similar note to Commander Cullen along with Krem’s report.

 

A plate of eggs was set in front of her alongside various vegetables and greens. Maybe halfway through her meal Bull sat at the bar. The Ben Hassrath no doubt having already been inside the tavern. She waited for him to speak, making no move to do so first.

Eventually: “My boys kick you out?”

“No, returned early. I’m told Dalish quite likes me.”

Bull huffed before raising a brow. “You need to work on the sarcasm because I still can’t tell when you’re joking unless you actually smile.”

The elf smirked in a lazy fashion, it wasn’t necessarily sarcasm. Probably wasn’t true, but Krem did make the remark. 

“Thought you already had an elf.” He remarked absently a near thoughtful look on his face as if considering the possibility of the two.

“I do," She confirmed between bites of egg. "I’m sure he’ll be pissed I didn’t come back with your group.”

“Ha, adding to the list of pissed off people? Who was it again? Cullen-”

“Sera, called her a flat-ear and she filled my room with snow. Not all of it obviously, was mainly a wet floor when I got up.” Bull chuckled and shook his head. Now that she mentioned it the elf wanted to see him, Bull looked slightly confused but made no complaint when she pushed the plate in his direction and pulled out a few silvers to leave on the counter.

“I’ll catch up with you later, come up with a better thank you and all that. Think I’m gonna find that cranky elf of mine and catch some sleep.”

Hopping off the barstool she ignored Bull’s response: “Have fun ‘sleeping.”

 

Solas was found in his inner sanctuary. Fenris rarely took him along unless Kira was there, or he held opportune information on whatever mission that was taking place. Put bluntly the two bashed heads a bit.

Solas was not sitting at his desk, penning something or studying one of the many tomes he’d accumulated. The sounds of ravens echoed softly from above. 

He hadn’t noticed her in the entryway. Paint brush in hand a soft hum in the air. Kira made no movement to disturb him. She had never been one gifted in artistry or crafts beyond the essentials of needle and thread, watching him paint had a calming effect when her tempers were high. Eventually, he turned to pick up another color or something of that nature. The concentration in his eyes softening as she was spotted.

“So you’ve returned.” His voice was calm, but a smile appeared all the same.

“So I have,” The words mimicked as she stepped forward to replace his brush with her hand. “I’m tired,” there was once a time those words would never cross her lips, display of weakness.

Much to her dismay Cole was to thank for whatever you might call their relationship. There had been the flirting, but she'd left it at that. Never lingering.

 

 _“Frustrating and wise, hands calloused but warm. Scent of old forests and home. The criticism is harsh, but he makes things fair. He listens._ ” 

For as much as she disliked him poking inside her brain the spirit certainly had a way with turning tangled thoughts into words. 

“...Solas, you make the anger go away, even when it’s your fault! How do you do that?” Solas almost Matched Kira's surprise at the time. “You make it okay to be vulnerable, to not be alone!” Kira had pulled Cole aside by the ear before he could continue further. Later she'd pulled Solas aside and kissed him before he could ask questions.

 

“I’m tired.” She repeated pulling the elf towards her. “Come take a nap with me?”

“And avoid all my questions?” He hummed, not openly refusing.

“I’ll answer them later, when you show me something? Won’t pay any attention if I’m tired.”

Solas eventually gave in with a defeated smile. Pulling away only so that he could set aside his paints and gather one of his books. Hand returning to Kira’s in a silent memo to lead onward. She silently thanked the Creators for his thoughtfulness, for finding him at all amongst the chaos.

In her quarters he lay next to her, warm and grounding. The weight of the bed only shifting as Kira slipped into the fade.

 

-

 

When she awoke Solas had made preparations for the two to exit Skyhold. Traveling to an unfamiliar enclosure, the moon bright and sound of water calming. Fingers intertwined, arms lightly swinging.  

 

The pleas eventually dried up on her tongue, watching as Solas walked away. She felt her face burn and time pass with no little meaning. The numb empty ache in her chest shifting into that of anger and shame.

The was no power in vulnerability, there was no strength to it. Only a dull thrum of foolishness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition! Is necessary! To provide a semblance of what would be character development!  
> Fun fact I rewrote this and the following chapter about three times so I'm pretty sure this is close to as good as it gets.  
> The Charger's excursion to Haven is based off a war table mission!  
> Thoughts and constructive criticism are welcome, I honestly don't know how I got to a point where I believe this is decent enough to publish but that's fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd seen Kira in action when the Chargers had first been recruited on Storm Coast and could confirm she was a force to be reckoned with when given a blade. But the moment they re-engaged he could tell something was off. Bull was going easy on her and Kira's were movements sloppy.

_Whack, whack, whack_ . . .

 

The sound was as persistent as it was annoying - wavering in volume and disrupting his dreams. Still wrapped in the comforting confines of sleep Krem might have groaned and cursed the name of his commander, as he was usually responsible for rude awakenings. If there was one thing Krem could change about his position in Skyhold it would be the current camp arrangements. Though, in truth, it wouldn't be that difficult to set up his space further away from the Chiefs.

Qunari's beat up mug never failed to captivate someone, be it chantry girl or barmaid. All he had to give was a wink and flex a little. Sitting still and looking pretty worked just as well for him considering he ran around half naked all the time.

'Ah come on Krem, scars are a lot _cooler_ than plate mail.'

The noise, while distant continued. With little interest in trying to fall back to sleep, Krem finally shrugged out from the comfort of his cot. The second thing he'd change about Skyhold was the cold snowy mountain bit, really couldn't say he was a fan the consistent cold morning and night.

Things weren't bad though. Inquisition paid well, decent enough people, and only a third of its residents showed open distaste for the mercenary group. He wasn't much for playing heroics, but one could admit that the over looming threat of world destruction was a compelling call to arms compared to previous jobs.

Given the temperature, he made quick time of dressing. Leathers quickly secured and buckled over breeches and undershirts. With some dread, he glanced at the metal arrangement of a breastplate, gardbrace, and gauntlets among other various metal pieces taunting him. The metal would be _cold_. The thought was enough to dissuade him, if anything he'd get bitched at by Bull, most likely he'd return for the rest later.

The cold air swept across his skin the moment he exited his tent, bringing a certain clarity and alertness akin to being dunked in icy waters.

The sky was still dark, courtyard void of people. Looking down the line of tents it appeared the rest of the Chargers were far too hungover for a consistent thud to wake them. While their last mission had certainly been a success Krem decided he'd spare himself from waking with a freezing hangover.  

It was too early for soldiers to fill the training grounds unless one happened to be ambitious. He'd witnessed Commander Cullen practicing at odd hours for someone holding such a distinct position, but it seemed unlikely. Ultimately he wagered Bull had some involvement.

Freshly powdered snow crunching beneath him Krem halted, a sudden thought followed by a groan and soft laugh. It would only be fitting he had to not only fall asleep to the sound of Bull getting pounded but wake to it as well, similar context or not.

Making his way to the training yard just near the Herald's Rest he spotted one Qunari and the physique of an elf. His first thought was the Inquisitor, quickly dismissed when there were no signs of glowing lyrium. Upon drawing closer he identified the elf as Kira Lavellan.

The two were a few paces from one another. Kira crouched slightly, breath quick, a light sheen of sweat on her forehead. In her grip a wooden trainer. Bull, on the other hand, looked more intact. Unsurprising considering their differences in size.

He'd seen Kira in action when the Chargers had first been recruited on Storm Coast and could confirm she was a force to be reckoned with when given a blade. But the moment they re-engaged he could tell something was off. Bull was going easy on her and Kira's were movements sloppy.

Advancing she failed to bring her sword with her step, leaving an opening. Bull's blade connected with her side, the blow soft. He didn't push forward with an attack. Allowed her to stumble before regaining balance. Kira let out a frustrated quip about not being fragile, Bull didn't respond. She moved with her blade in the second attempt, Krem nodding absently in approval when she successfully maneuvered Bull's attack and pressed onward to land a solid blow across his chest. He could have easily avoided it.

Too absorbed in figuring out what the hell Bull was trying to accomplish Krem near startled as another Tevinter crept out the tavern, bottle of wine in hand.

Ah yes, Dorian Pavus. Occasional drinking buddy by extension of Bull's friendship - he'd never gotten an actual confirmation they were fucking despite seeing the runaway magisters son cozied up with Bull on more than one occasion. Speaking plainly he preferred Dorian after some wine. Couldn't complain about the silver tongue though, never enough people to bounce more offensive words off of.

"That your breakfast? You haven't given anyone a chance to accuse you of possession or blood magic yet." Grin semi-crooked. He'd be surprised to find anyone intoxicated so early and Dorian was no exception.

The mage easily fell into rhythm: "Oh, you're quite right. I decided I simply must halt the devious accusations by floundering about as the residential drunk. I do so hope it works." Voice dipping into an over dramatic tone before lifting in amusement. Crossing over to the Lieutenant, Dorian followed Krem's gaze to clashing wood. "Surprising there's anyone worth ogling over this early."

Somehow Kira was still on the attack, the list of mistakes forming in his mind was unintentional. Bull made simple blocks, gaining distance to avoid incoming blows, very few of her hits landed but she made up for it on impact. The sound of wood on flesh hard. She looked drained of energy but kept going for whatever reason.

Krem frowned.

The mistakes were amateur, sword over extending, wide opening on the right. Bull advanced, blade sweeping upward, connecting with the underside of her wrist knocking her grip away. He didn't hold back this time, continuing the momentum past her frame where another blow to the back of the knees sent Kira forward, her reaction time poor, creating what looked like a painful failed attempt to catch herself.    

Krem eyed Dorian's show of nonchalance, surprised by the thoughtful look on his face watching his friends beat the shit out of each other--actually, no, it was mainly Kira suffering damage despite throwing the blows. Usually, most people outside the Chargers addressed fits like this or Bull's fear stick with some amount of concern.

"Ah.. I take it last night did not go so well..." The words sympathetic and barely audible.

Krem didn't press on information unintended for his ears despite some curiosity.

A sound of frustration from Kira pulled back his attention. The two ditched swords, he'd figured the fight had ended but she didn't seem to know when to quit. Tiny frame charging with little forethought, fists connecting with Bull's abdomen. It was of little effect, which wasn't entirely her fault considering the nature of elven figures. Course there was also the fact that Bull was fucking huge.  

Being nothing close to the Chief's size Krem would have had happily stepped out of Lavellan's way. He'd be the first to admit a girl who could beat the crap out of you was kinda attractive - Kira however? From everything he'd seen the elf was a warrior through and through; built for survival. Sharing the characteristics of elven beauty while being covered in thorns. It seemed more likely she'd snap the arm of an admirer for any ill-placed romantic gesture or attempt of courting. Then again he was almost positive she was involved with someone but couldn't quite remember who.

The punching didn't last long, Bull pinning her shoulder catching her wrist before releasing her to give it another shot.

Krem's eyebrows knotted in a mixture of confusion and disapproval. Bull had to know for a fact she wasn't going to best him before running out of energy.

"Is Bull starting up some sort of anger management? There's at least one other elf who could benefit from this." Dorian hummed.

"Might consider pardoning your tongue, lest the Inquisitor hear that." Krem dismissed with a huff before nodding toward the sparring couple. "Think I'd be a bit more concerned about Lavellan here."

The mage paused, expression sardonic. "Very wise of you, I believe it in best interest to stay on both of their good sides. Of course, for someone as witty and charming as I the task isn't quite so difficult."

"Right right, that Tevinter mage status must do wonders."

Dorian scoffed: "Oh swimmingly I assure you, though I suppose you're not entirely wrong. Better to be off with my wine before the entire castle wakes."

As if by speaking, the sky began to shift: blues to pink exposing the first rays of sun, casting off snow and metal alike. Eyes drawn upward Krem spotted Commander Cullen fully outfitted, making his way down the battlements steps. Apparently he had become some sort of magnet considering the odd trio they became when Cullen joined the observing party. The commander of the Inquisition's army wore a somewhat tired expression.  

"Commander Cullen." Krem nodded in acknowledgment to fill the silence, the man giving a look of pause before returning the nod.

Dorian, of course, was less formal.

"Always a sight for sore eyes, how I do wish you and Kira would trade spots." Voice appreciative with the undertone of something close to concern. Dorian then made the wise decision of retreating before Cullen could respond, who sighed first at Dorian, then at the two sparring.

"Maker's breath... I thought they'd be done by now. . ." Right... Odd hours.

"Been at it a while?" Krem couldn't hold back a sort of laugh when Cullen looked at him with surprise as if somehow he hadn't expected Krem to hear. Though his expression quickly turned sullen. Air feeling heavy.

Perhaps he was wandering into a matter out of his depth regarding the situation or stumbled into something personal. He didn't press on the subject. Cullen didn't need his privacy infringed upon more than it already was.

While not one for reading, Krem knew enough about Kirkwall. meeting Varric adding to that info. Former Knight-Commander or what have you. Then there was another matter of rumors, talk of  Inquisitor Fenris and the Commander spending a remarkable amount of time together. Admittedly he'd spectated the idea but Bull was confident the two were not fucking.

Slowly the expected sounds of morning appeared, it seemed Bull and Kira had finished up their... Well, whatever kind of match you wanted to call that. The two standing close to one another conversing privately.  He'd always considered Bull's ability to successfully whisper a feat. Eventually, Bull glanced up and guided them toward Krem and Cullen. The Qunari's hand dwarfing over Kira's shoulder, whose gaze was fixed upon the dirt.

"Krem!" Voice booming and jovial for still having streaks of red across his chest. "Woke you didn't I?" It was exaggerated, more for Lavellan's sake and an air of normality than real sincerity.

The elf's head snapped up at the knowledge someone else was there. Eyes wet and red-rimmed despite her dry cheeks, gaze sweeping over Krem to only stagnate over Cullen.

"Commander."

Basically, a shit ton of red flags went off in his mind and Krem decided he was indeed out of place. Far out of place. He shared a look with Bull, whom hopefully could shed some light on the situation later. As for the moment, Bull looked resigned and ultimately unfazed by the curt hostility. It only made sense Krem excuse himself, but before he could speak Bull gave a small tilt of the head signaling he wait for a command. The hand on Lavellan's shoulder guiding the girl to the side opposite of Cullen who seemed torn between action and flight.

"Yeeeah..." Bull eventually drawled sounding none too impressed. "Krem, mind taking over for me? Patch the lady up? Need to get some info on upcoming battle tactics from Cullen."

In another situation, Krem might have accepted with the added jab at Bull's continent timing - or perhaps how Lavellan was hardly one that required assistance upon getting patched up. The most significant difference between his imaginary scenario was the fact that Kira had not been pushed into his care-- quite literally when he had to move to pull an arm around his shoulder, surprised to find how much of her weight Bull had been supporting. He'd just as quickly expected Kira to have snarled and stalked off. Not to say she was uncivil, but he couldn't imagine someone subduing after a show of rage like that or had she really burned herself out?

Having stood silently too long Bull raised an eyebrow. "Course Chief, happy to help." Words without hesitance, ignoring the unease crawling across his spine as he led the two away from.

With the weight of her against him, he didn't imagine stairs and battlements would be a great idea, and his tent wasn't any more practical. Taking chance Krem turned towards the tavern in hopes it was still unlocked from when Dorian snaked his way out. Testing the door he peeked ahead inside. From somewhere close to the bar Cabot glanced up with that usual stoic expression, lips tilted downward. Pulling Kira into the doorway he eventually got a stiff nod of sorts.

Out of habit, he gravitated towards one of the corners the Chargers usually occupied. Gently shrugging Kira into a chair he found himself a bit unnerved by her silent compliance. Yeah, out of depth . . .

"So, damage report?" He forced his voice to be nonchalant, as much as it could be for the given circumstances. After a moment Lavellan lifted her hands revealing mostly scrapes on one with a few knuckles split on the other. "Plus bruises. Probably." Voice coming out rough.

Krem offered a small hiss of sympathy eyeing the angry broken skin of her left hand. Alright. He could manage that. "I'll need to grab a few things, shouldn't take long." He didn't wait for an acknowledgment. She'd stay or she'd leave, it was as simple as that.

It's not that he couldn't wrap bandages, easy enough thing to do and he'd had a decent list of treating personal field wounds far beyond bandaging. It was the atmosphere that gave him pause. Got someone sad? He could manage some dry humor and distraction, of course buying a drink was easier but usually not a great solution.

So he wasn't the best at comforting, alright? Least of all when he didn't know why he was comforting. Lavellan seemed fine a few nights ago with the Chargers. Wasn’t exactly talkative the girl didn’t seem like she was harboring anything.

Alright, process of elimination then. . . Angry at something but that seemed to have died down to non-responsive or maybe even sad? He was surprised she even did the whole sad thing. Figured that emotion skipped right into anger. In hindsight that was a stupid assumption. Although there had to be some irony in how the slim elf could be described as intimidating so easily.

Returning with some bandages, crushed elfroot, and a small bucket of water, Krem half expected her to have vanished. Instead, she sat with a hand cradling her chin. Stealing himself Krem came to a decision that he was by no means qualified to help whatever emotional damage was going on and wouldn't make a deal of trying to address it, but bloody knuckles? He could patch up knuckles.

Seating himself across from the elf, Krem lifted a hand inspecting it more closely; three of four knuckles split open. Old darkened blood surrounding two that seemed to have been split open prior to her fight. "Hope you landed some good hits to earn theses."

Kira glanced up, hazel-green eyes no longer looking ready to overflow. They were still red, underlined in sleep deprived purples. Right, messy footwork.  

Taking a wet cloth he carefully began wiping away the blood from around the broken skin. The pressure of silence slowly lifting only to be disturbed by a sudden figure.

A blond hair young man with a low voice and swift words. Krem's ability to interject halted in his confusion.

" _Body covered in teeth marks, bite worse than bark. Cold. The water too still but so loud, why is it so loud? Was it one last kiss to make up your mind before. . . Wait. MyfaultMyfaultMyfault. Alone. Alone like before. When silence isn't silent. The earth swallowed their blood but it still marks my face. Surrounded by death. Always my fault. Always alone._ "

Lavellan didn't so much startle as she did freeze, the hand in Krem's turning into a slight quake. Her head never turning towards Cole.

He felt his own spine stiffen at the added tension and disturbing words. "Right. Bull mentioned you doing that." Words mumbled to himself. Frowning, he tried to quell the bits of unease and panic forming inside his chest. What had Bull told him? The kid looked into people's thoughts?

Cole moved to take Kira's other hand. She snatched it away, cradling the thing to her chest as if burned.

"It's not your fault! If you stayed you'd be dead too."

There was no way in hell Bull was shrugging off whatever the fuck was going on after shoving him into this.

"Wait. That's wrong. A different knot. They're tied together now, tangled!" There was a pause as the boy stumbled across his words and their meaning. "Solas is sorry! You shouldn't be asham-"

"Cole." The word sharp but uneven: "Get out of my head."  

Krem pulled away fighting the urge to stand and pace, hand moving to his temple while the spirit continued fumbling with an apology of sorts. Something about strings and tangles before falling silent, then vanishing altogether. At this point, he wouldn't have blamed Kira for leaving, expected it in fact. Preferred it maybe.

Of course, that was not the case. The static position of her shoulders falling inward, hair that shifted between deep forest green and something darker shielding her eyes as her body. The only sound slow unsteady breaths.

If Bull found out he'd left her like this he'd be torn a new one, alongside the weight of guilt and discomfort for whatever it was he'd just heard. The biggest problem was he didn't know what to do!

Again, Krem would very readily admit comfort was not among his top skills, even if it were Krem suspected he'd learned much more information then Lavellan would be willing to share- cryptic or not -with someone in a matter of minutes.    

The silence stretched out before he Gingerly picked up her hand and continued where he'd left off after her face lifted.

"I can pretend I didn't hear that if you'd like." He hedged without glancing up.

"Please," Voice too high, followed by a panicky breath. "I mean.. No. I.." The words cut off.

Krem looked up from bandaging her fingers with concern.

"That would... I don't want things to be awkward." Throat clearing her voice steadied. He had no complaints when she pulled her hand away. Silent as she finished bandaging herself. "I'm sorry you had to witness that...."

"Think I'd be the one in position for apologies if there are any to be had. Doubt I'd be all too happy to have my head... Well, have that happen in front of a stranger."

Kira glanced up at that. "Or Friend." He added.

He hadn't been sure, Kira and Bull were friends. Kira spent more time with the Chargers than any other inquisition member. The two had spoken on a number occasion and she’d joined the Chargers on some excursions outside Skyhold. Whether that was Bull's doing or the Inquisition he was unsure. Luckily the majority of the mercenary group had no issue with it. So, yes, Krem considered they were friends.

"Assuming that had to do with why you were going neck and neck with the Chief, yeah?" He'd regret pressing the conversation later.

Reproach flickered her features.

"Partly."

"I really don't want to about It. _It_ being the reason I'm be covered in bruises." She spoke quickly, the words confusing "...But I don't... I don't want you to have the wrong idea about. . . " She trailed off wetting chapped cherry colored lips. A long silence followed that he didn't know how to approach. He didn't know what she could possibly say to keep the situation from becoming awkward.

They spoke at the same time:

 

"You don't need to explain anything."

 

"I killed my clan."

 

They froze. Expressions mirrored, eyes widening in disbelief and panic.

 

" _Venhedis Kaffas._ " Nope. No way. Fuck this. How was he supposed to respond to that? Why did she even think to tell him that?

Face pale, Lavellan quickly shook her head; panic growing as her eyes turned shiny with wetness, chopped stammers escaping while Krem unconsciously pushed away from the table.

"Wait! No. That's not what I mean - I, let me explain."

The door to the tavern opened, The Iron Bull stepping inside. Krem felt a guilty rush of relief, in front of him Kira's posture straightened, expression freezing as the Qunari approached.

"Good to see you're all patched up Storm Cloud." Bull picked up Varric's nickname for the elf some time ago disregarding the dwarf's protest.

"Yes. Excuse me." Kira entreated with a crack in her voice. Head ducking as she quickly disappeared. He only felt some guilt in not going after her.

The Qunari blinked in confusion, eye following the elf's retreat.

"Well fuck, if I knew you'd make her cry wouldn't have handed her off to you."

Krem didn't know how to respond, what to say, did Bull know? 'Partly', 'Partly' the reason is what she said. To ease the anxiety buzzing in his mind Krem debated a missing variable - for all he knew her clan was fucking crazy and messed with blood magic.. or... Something.

"You okay there Krem?"

He glanced up not realizing how long he'd stood there.

"Did I interrupt some sort of bonding moment? You've got a look on your face that I can't make out." Bull huffed in some combination of frustration and concern before hefting out a sigh. "Sorry for pushing her off to you, thought she'd tired herself out."

Krem suddenly decided he didn't want an explanation from Bull either.

"Doing great chief, wasn't my situation to be part of." The fact he gathered some semblance of normality was truly a feat of itself. Bull Regarded him with a frown, eye narrowing. Krem seriously didn't want to spend time on this. Waking up to the sounds of one of Bull's one night stands would have been considered a blessing compared to this mess.

Eventually, the Cheif gave a nod, frown still on his face. "Alright, I deserve that. but Krem, go put on the rest of your damn armor, okay?"

Releasing a sigh he didn't know he held Krem nodded. The words weren't scorn so much as an out, opportunity to drop what would have been a shitty conversation. He didn't stick around long enough for Bull to change his mind.

The courtyard was no longer empty when he stepped outside. A few soldiers out, scouts moving to deliver missive's and morning reports. Most of the chargers were up. Namely Grim and Skinner who made a heckling remark on his state of dress with no real malice, he had the energy for a few retorts before resigning to amend the lack of armor.

The metal was cold to the touch, but the weight grounded him. As much as he tried to push the morning's events from mind he couldn't. He should have let Kira finish or followed her. Hypocritical when he knew in his mind he had no plans of seeking her out.

 

Krem pulled Dalish aside soon after she woke before the day had a chance to begin.

"Alright, I know you're not a mage," She nodded, was total bullshit but didn’t matter at the moment. "But you are Dalish with the tattoos and everything. So I have a question."

"Okay? Go on then, but if it has to do with magic I doubt I can help." The urge to roll his eyes was strong.

"Right. No magic, I was wondering if you guys have any punishments?" Dalish frowned, lips pursing. "Like, reprimands if someone goes against traditions, or ya know.. Breaks some sort of rule? Can you get banned from the clan? Death sentences maybe?"

The elf let out an offended squawk: "We're not savages Krem! You should know that." Even then her eyes crinkled with a smile of sort. "I mean, if you really sod up you might get left behind depending on the keeper- but you already know that's not how I ended up here."

He shook his head "No, no I wasn't suggesting that you…” He trailed of rubbing the back of his neck. “Thanks for the information." It didn't really help or answer his question but Krem retreated before Dalish had a chance to ask what he was going on about.

For the rest of the day, despite his best effort, Krem couldn't banish the spirit's words from his thoughts.

 

_The earth swallowed their blood but it still marks my face. My fault.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really not what you think. 
> 
> Lyrics from Dog Teeth by Nicole Dollanganer are littered in Coles mind reading.  
> By far, Dorian is the easiest muse to slip into for dialogue.  
> May or may not have spent a few hours reading up on how to write a semi-decent sword sequence.  
> I try not to use too much dialogue but it never really works.  
> Thoughts and critiques are welcome! I am going to try update regularly per month!


End file.
